dragons_prophet_turkiyefandomcom-20200213-history
Shrine of Handras
Information * Name of Dungeon: Shrine of Handras * Location: Olandra * Type: Instance * Players: Solo (War) | Group 3/5 (Moderate/Hard Difficulty) * Rare Dragon: None * Dungeon Ancient: None The Shrine of Handras is the final dungeon for Olandra. It is the first underwater dungeon in the game Entrance Text The Shrine of Handras is a beautiful temple located in the depths of Tempest Gorge due to the battle of the ancients. The Shrine was quickly ruined after Kronos defeated Handras. After Handras joined the Doom Dragon Army, he rebuilt the shrine and brutally punished those who had betrayed him. During the Second Dragon War, the Shrine of Handras sank under water with Handras' head. Handras' soul was released back to Anotaria while his body slept in Tempest Gorge. Evil can be clever, though. In the Shrine of Handras something stirs... Quests Main Story * In Search of the Truth ** Handras' Dragonic Text Normal * Death of Dragons ** Defeat Mezani the Shrouded Spines ** Defeat Handras the Indigo Fog * The End of the Razorshell ** Defeat Oxient the Razorshell * Eradicate The Bane ** Collect the Eye of Markoran the Salt Scorned Enemies Normal * Redback Manatee * Lantern Manatee * Bighorn Manatee * Tyrant of the Depths (Elite) * Stingray Sentinel (Elite) * Sentinel of Akeno * Abyss Scavenger * Ocean Trench Scavenger * Ocean Trench Beast * Undertow Terror (Elite) Boss * Markoran the Salt Scorned :: Markoran will disappear and swim between several black ink clouds. Concentrate the group's DPS on a single ink cloud to cause him to become retargetable as quickly as possible. Watch out for the glowing pathways that appear between the ink clouds, and position yourself away from his attack pathways. * Oxient the Razorshell :: Oxient will cast a spell which surrounds players with giant bubbles that makes them slowly rise to the surface. Rapid-click the right and left mouse buttons to pop the bubble. Watch out for the glowing pathways that indicate his attack pathway. * Mezani the Shrouded Spines :: During the battle, Mezani will swim away from the battle and while summoning a group of 3 Sentinels of Akeno. Take down the additional mobs as quickly as possible so you can heal and prepare for when Mezani becomes targetable again. * Akeno the Vortex :: Scope out the location of the large boulders. When the message flashes across the screen, stop attacking and move into the green glowing area behind the boulders. Akeno will cast a massive AOE attack which will affect all players and dragons outside the protected zone. * Handras the Indigo Fog :: Handras will do a 2-part AOE attack, first pulling all players towards him, and several seconds later unleashing a massive AOE attack on players within range. When Handras does his pull, players have several seconds to DPS Handras, then should sprint away from him to a safe range (sorcerers can do 2 teleports to reach safety). Armor Sets The sets and weapons are available to be exchanged for in Khalon Wharf and the weapons may also drop from the dungeon in a party of three or more on hardmode.